Last Ride
by dajxdarkangel
Summary: Just a short thing I had in mind. Sorry if you're disappointed with it.
1. Last Ride

Sorry I just had something on my mind and I wrote it down. I know it isn't the best fanfic but.. hey it's something.  
  
Disclamer: Dark Angel and all of it's characters don't belong to me. Blah Blah Blah...  
  
Final Goodbye  
"Here Logan wear my helmet" Max said handing Logan her helmet.  
"No Max you wear it, you're the one driving. I'll be fine. Just wear it." Logan said as he pushed the helmet back to Max.  
"No." Max sighed. "Ok." she said as she put it on.  
"This is so exciting!" Logan shouted through the wind. His arms around Max's waist.  
"Hold tight ok?"  
"I am." He smiled.  
"We're here!" she said as she began to press on the brake.  
It didn't stop. Secretly she knew something was wrong but couldn't find it in her heart to tell him.  
  
"Max slow down I'm not as fearless as you!" Logan said jokingly. Soon, Logan's humor turned into fear as the motorcycle did nothing but gain speed.  
No matter how much he shouted Max wouldn't slow down.  
"Logan can I ask you a favor?"  
"Anything as long as you slow down!"  
"Tell me you love me" she pleaded.  
"This isn't funny Max!"  
"Tell me Logan! I want to know if all it'll make me feel the way I always hoped it'd feel. I think I'm in love with you, and I wanna know if you feel the same way."   
"I love you Max! I truly do and I've always wanted to tell you, I just never thought you'd feel the same! Now can you please slow down! Why aren't you slowing down!? Slow down Max!! "Logan can you take off my helmet? It's bothering me."  
How can it bother you?? You wear it all the time."  
"Please Logan!"  
"Fine! But if we get into an accident," Logan said jokingly. "you'll be sorry!"  
"Then why don't you put it on and I won't be sorry."  
As Logan began to put the helmet on, tears began to fall from Max's eyes.  
"I love you Logan." she cried as the motorcycle crashed. 


	2. Remember

Logan watched as Max's chest rose with the rhythm of her steady breathing. The beeping of the respirator did nothing to help ease his nerves. It was all his fault. He knew it.  
  
He heard the door of the hospital room creak open. The nurse looked at him with a sympathetic face. She slowly shook her head and whispered "I'm sorry," as she turned around and left the room.  
  
A deep sob wrenched itself loose from where Logan had buried it and rose up his throat. A few tears stung his eyes, and soon they flowed freely. Anguished cries shuddered through his body as the events of the night before played through his head.  
  
He remembered the excited Max running into the room and pulling his away from his computer. She was going to show him 'her special view'. They were headed to her spot when they...   
crashed.  
  
After the wreck, Logan could do nothing but lay there with his immobile legs and scream for help. How pathetic was he. He pushed his wheel chair, trying to get next to Max. The wheel bumped the side of her bed and Max's stagnant hand fell from her side, hanging off the side.  
  
He slowly picked her warm hand up, and put it back next to her side. He laced his fingers through hers and laid his head down on her stomach, as he drifted off into a dream... 


	3. Dance With Me

Logan looked up at Max, dressed in an elegant white dress. The whole room looked a beautiful shade of orange, and was filled with the sounds of Sibelius.  
  
Max stuck out her hand. "Dance with me."  
  
Logan got a flash of deja vu but the moment was too perfect to escape. And small smile played on his lips. "I can't."  
  
Max smiled too and walked towards Logan. "Sure you can... mind over matter."  
  
Logan looked down at his wheelchair. "See, my problem is I can't walk."  
  
Max pouted. "I'm not asking you to walk. Just dance."  
  
She reached out her arms farther, and Logan slowly stood up from his wheelchair. He kicked the wheelchair and walked closer to Max.  
  
Logan put right arm around Max, pulled her closer, and grasped her left hand. "Whose dream is this, anyway... yours or mine?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Max said quietly, as they started to waltz.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes and everything else disappeared. It was as if they were suspended in time and even gravity didn't have the nerve to bring them down.  
  
Logan saw a pale look came over Max as her knees gave out and she collapsed.  
  
Logan quickly bent down next to her, held her head in his hands and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... just a little dizzy." Max smiled up at Logan. "Logan..."  
  
Max lifted up her hand as her timid fingers explored the line of Logan's jaw, the sensuous curve of his mouth. Slowly, she withdrew her hand and pressed her lips to his.  
  
The heat of her touch flooded Logan's senses. For a long, slow moment he stayed there, breathing in her warmth. They slowly pulled away.  
  
"Logan... I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'll miss you Logan."  
  
Tears fell from the sides of her eyes as they slowly closed.  
  
Logan's head slowly raised from Max's bed as the sound of her flatline rushed throughout the room. "I'll miss you too Max." 


End file.
